burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson Fastback
The Fastback has a decent top speed and great acceleration for a vehicle of its tier and handles well through corners. Its Speed boost is its handicap as it handles best when drifting without boost. Nevertheless, it handles well at top speed, giving it supremacy on highways. Though it looks rough it can still outperform other cars. Perhaps the best part of this car is its strength as even at 70% speed with no boost it can withstand full contact with same way traffic. Even when colliding with walls and other stationary objects, it seems to be able to either achieve a Driveaway or simply bounce off. In either case its strength rating of 5 doesn't quite do justice to the car's remarkable ability to survive nearly anything. When using the e-brake to make the vehicle drift, it becomes much easier to slide whilst in boost. With its acute handling, last minute drifts can be achieved very easily. Perfect if drifting through the right angled streets of Downtown, Uphill Drive, or even Schmerbi Pass in the mountains. This car can battle it out against a Nighthawk. True as it can't use its weight to knock it around, but it can slam and shunt the car, especially while boost drifting. It has been observed to keep its own against heavier vehicles quite well. If one practices with this car, it can be a very liable stunt car. When it comes to barrel rolls, it can perform double rolls when at near top speed and off of high kicker ramps. Because of its wide body, rodeos are very possible too. In conclusion, it is a good car for contact heavy Races, high-speed Road Rages and low-speed Marked Man events. When competing in a Road Rage or Marked Man event, it is a good idea to get on the boost right away and score Takedowns frequently (on rivals in Road Rage or the chasers in Marked Man) to keep it going. The Carson Fastback looks like an abandoned car but handles pretty well like any other vehicle. It has dirty windows, a broken headlamp, a broken taillight, yellow (or white or red) and black checker stripes from the side skirts to the bumpers, and old steel rims. It could arguably be considered a rat rod - appearing to be in a state of disrepair while actually being very speedy. It is one of three vehicles that are in a poorly maintained state with the other two being the Hunter Reliable Custom and the Carson Grand Sicilian. Description More than just a car, the Carson Fastback is a celebration of freedom. Freedom of expression. Freedom of spirit. Freedom of cornering - really, really sideways! How to Unlock Earn your B class license. Resemblance The Carson Fastback resembles the 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback with a few aspects of the 1967 Chevrolet Camaro and the 1970-1971 Ford Torino. From the rear it also has styling elements of the 1969 Dodge Charger. Burning Route Notes * In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update, the Fastback's speed stat was lowered from 6 to 3 and its boost was lowered from 6 to 4. * The license plate reads: US-MU-03, which stands for "United States-Muscle-03." * The Carson Fastback can be seen with skull & crossbones across its door in its Junkyard icon. Category:Vehicles with speed boost type Category:Vehicles manufactured by Carson